dragon_hazelfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
There are many characters in the entire series of Dragon Hazel, but listed here are the profiles and brief descriptions of the important/main characters. Hazel Name: Hazel Nickname: Dragon Hazel Age: 12 Power: Firebreathing+Flying Dragon Hazel is the main character of the series and also part of the series name: The Epic Adventures of Dragon Hazel. She met Anna on one of her first days in her new home, and soon became friends with her. With the rare power of firebreathing, she can easily outwit and outpower many of her opponents. She tends to wear her dragonsuit during battles. Her favorite sport is ice hockey, and she plays on a team with Anna. Her team is the Smashers, and she became goalie in 'Hockey Star 3'. Anna Name: Anna Nickname: Annfinite Age: 12 Power: Infinite Cloning Anna has a lucky power of cloning, so she could make as many copies of herself as she wants to and give them instructions through thought. She took Hazel as a friend when (1), she stood up to bullies who were trash talking Hazel, and (2), when she was amazed at Hazel's power. Anna tags along with Hazel most of the time. She plays in the same team as Hazel, and she is currently captain of her team: the Smashers. Crystal Name: Crystal Nickname: Crysbow Age: 12 Power: Underwater Breathing, but although it is not her power, she is very talented at archery. Crystal met Hazel a few minutes after Anna met Hazel, but Crystal does not stay with Hazel as much as Anna. Crystal was not satisfied with her original power, underwater breathing, because she realized that she would be unarmed on land. So she uses her gift in archery and seems to have two powers, underwater breathing and archery. She named herself Crysbow when she is in 'Battle Mode', and she brings her bow everywhere she goes. She uses her bow most in 'Hockey Star 3', both in attempt to protect Hazel and Anna. Kevin Name: Kevin Nickname: N/A Age: 11 Power: Super Strength Kevin showed up most in book 1 and 2 (The Epic Adventures of Dragon Hazel and Weird Winter), and after that he didn't make any more obvious appearences. In book 1, Kevin teases Hazel about her power, but is also chased away by Hazel herself. After that, they were enemies, although Anna found Kevin ok. After a big twist, Hazel befriends Kevin. In book 2, Hazel and Anna saved Kevin from his brother. Kyle Name: Kyle Nickname: N/A Age: 14 Power: Unknown Kyle is Kevin's older brother, and he is one of the main characters in Weird Winter. He was jealous of Kevin's popularity, so he wanted to injure Kevin to win Kevin's popularity. He looks a little like Kevin, but taller. Markus Name: Markus Nickname: Margic Age: 12 Power: Wizard Power Margic was introduced in Hockey Star 3, and he starts out as a villain who hates Hazel and her friends. His spells shown in the book were Stun Spell, Fire Spell, Anti-Power Spell, and Freeze Spell. Coach Justin Name: Coach Justin Nickname: N/A Age: Unknown Power: Unknown Not much is known about this charater, but Coach Justin has an important role in Hazel's hockey life. He is her coach, and also in games, her heart. Luke Name: Luke Nickname: Lukestun Age: 7 Power: Stun Venom One of the important characters in Hockey Star 3, Luke first appeared as a tutor for rookie goalie Hazel, and soon with Luke's pretty neat power, Hazel took Luke as a friend. Luke is Anna's cousin, and Luke seems to ride a skateboard to most places, but Hazel and Anna use an airboard. Ben Name: Ben Nickname: N/A Age: 12 Power: N/A Ben is the old goalie in Dragon Hazel Hockey Star #1, #2, and the beginning of #3. He was goalie until his mother made him quit because he was too busy. Hazel replaced him in Hockey Star 3.